School Days!
by x-lil-babi-Nik-x
Summary: The wwe are going back to High School. A new student comes in to the picture and what happens when The most popular boy in the school fancys her.
1. Jerseys

"Class! Class! People! Be QUIET!" Mr long shouted

" You know you should do something about that temper" John said smirking

" Don't be a smart ass Mr Cena" Mr long said

" Now I have your attention I would like to introduce you to Our new student, Her name is Eleanor Jones" Mr long said as the new student walked in

She had long blonde down to the behind, Beautiful blue eyes, Short. She was wearing a mini skirt, And a tank top.

"Now Eleanor why don't you go grab yourself a chair next to Trish" Mr long said

As Ellie walked to her sit John did a wolf whistle and every body started laughing.

"Ignore him, Hi eleno.. You don't mind if I call you Ellie do you?" Trish asked

" No, People from my old school called me Ellie" she said smiling.

" Ok cool, So I'll introduce you to everyone at break" Trish said

" Thanks" Ellie said as she turned back to Mr.Long's Lesson

After a while of complete boredom The bell rang.

" Save by the bell" Ellie said as she walked out with Trish

" Ok so lets get started, Ok I sit over there and you will too with, Stacey, Christy, Randy and John at the popular table" Trish said leading Ellie to the table.

" Hey peeps" Trish said as she sat down.

"Hi I'm Stacy" She offered her hand to Ellie

" Hey" Ellie replied

" This is John" Stacy said

" Hey shorty" He said to Ellie checking her out

" This is randy" Stacey said point to randy

" Hi" he said

" Christy not here yet" Trish said as she offered Ellie to sit next to John and opposite her.

After a while Ellie fitted right in and she was really good friends with John and Trish.

The next day

Ellie was getting ready for school when she heard a knock at the door.

" Hey shorty" John said as she opened the door.

" Hey John, Let me just get my bag" Ellie said as she closed the door.

" Ready" She said re - opening the door.

" Alright lets go, Trish and Randy are waiting for us at the gates" John said

" Okay" Ellie just agreed

" So I was wondering, I have a football match today and all the guys give the girls there jersey to where, So I was wondering if you would wear mine" John said turning to face Ellie

" Sure" Ellie said blushing

"Ha, Your blushing" John said laughing

" I am not" Ellie said trying to hide the fact.

" Look there they are" John said pointing to Randy and Trish.

" Hey, we get the whole day off today because of the football match woo" Trish screamed

" Wicked" Ellie replied

" Ok, me and john are going to get ready" Randy said walking off with John.

" So what going on with you and John then" Trish asked winking at Ellie

" Nothing" Ellie said looking away

" Sure" Trish said trying to get Ellie to face her

" Spill" Trish said

" Okay he asked me to wear his jersey" Ellie said smiling

" Really, He hasn't asked anyone to wear his jersey since he broke up with his girlfriend" Trish said sounding amazed

" Well I have that affect on men" Ellie said laughing.

" Okay lets go get you his jersey" Trish said linking arms with Ellie.

When they spotted him they ran down to see him

" Hey good luck" Ellie said running down the steps

" Hey shorty and I don't need luck, Anyway hers my jersey" he said handing it over.

" Okay thanks" Ellie said putting it on

" Looks good on you" John said checking her out.

" Your pushing it" Ellie said running up the stairs laughing

" Damn she is fine isn't she Orton!" John said

**Aww so John has a little crush on Ellie, Bless, This isn't a brills chapter but it will get more interesting. Please review**


	2. That's My man

" Yeah dude but I got my eyes on her friend" Randy said raising his eyebrow

" Trish! Really?" John sounded shocked

" Hey, it could happen" Randy said laughing.

John looked up to see Ellie in the crowd, She looked so beautiful.

" Dude, Dude" Randy shouted waving his hand across john's face.

" What!" John said moving his hand

" You so have a crush on Ellie" Randy said bursting out laughing

" No, I don't" John said blushing

" Then how come you stared at her for Soo long" Randy said putting his hand on John's shoulder

" I was looking at the girl behind her" John said trying to hide his blush.

" Oh sure" Randy said rolling his eyes

" Randy so badly likes you Trish" Ellie said nudging her

" no he doesn't he just being friendly, yeah friendly that's all" Trish argued

" Whatever" Ellie said laughing

" And what about you" Trish said raising her eye brows

" What about me" Ellie said looking confused

" Mr Cena has a little crush on you, its obvious" Trish said trying to turn the convo onto her.

" No he doesn't" Ellie said before looking down to his John staring at her

_Maybe her does like me Ellie thought _

_Randy is Soo fine Trish thought._

Randy looked up to see Trish staring at him. And then saw john and Ellie staring at each other

" Might as well join in" Randy said looking up at Trish

" Umm guys the match is starting" A man said coming up to them

" Okay, lets go Orton" John said

" So Ellie if John did ask you out would you say yes?" Trish asked

" I don't know, Maybe it will be a chance to get to know him better" Ellie said

Trish just nodded

Randy had just scored the first touchdown

" That's my man" Trish not realising she had said that out loud

" My man" Ellie said laughing

" Promise you won't say anything, please Ellie" Trish said putting her hands together.

" Okay, I promise" Ellie said hugging Trish

" And now your man has scored a touch down" Said Trish laughing and waving at John and randy

Half an hour later John and Randy's team was up 40-20. No doubt they would win.

" Man, They are really good at this game" Ellie said looking amazed at the school

" Yeah, Since they came along we haven't lost a game since" Trish said

Ellie looked down to see john there with the ball, She had a weird feeling in her tummy, Was she starting to like John Cena, Or was It just something had eaten.

John looked up at the crowd to see Candice blow him a kiss, John just put his middle finger up at her and she was shocked.

He just laughed and scored another touch down.

**Sorry I had to put that in where he puts his middle finger up at her. Anyway my next update is on Friday because i'm going away for a week. Hope you liked the story so far. And please review and I'll read them as soon as I get back. **


	3. Backstaber!

" Oh my god, You guys were so good" Ellie said as she saw randy and John walk up to her and Trish

" Yeah we did" Randy said slapping John on the back

" Umm hi John" A voice said behind them

" Err Candice" John replied

" You did great out there" Candice said in a flirty voice

" Well I do try" john replied making Ellie, Trish and randy laugh

" Ok well I'll see you soon" Candice said kissing John on the cheek

" Ewww, John slowly went behind Candice mocking how she walked until she turned around

" Umm, just wanted to say bye" John said running away

Once he got away the gang all started laughing.

Later that day in class

" MR CENA, is something distracting you" Mr Long yelled

" Err well maybe" John said laughing

" And what's that" Mr long said

" That little cutie over there" John said looking at Ellie

" He wouldn't" Ellie said looking up.

" Oh he would" Trish said laughing

After class Ellie came out of the classroom and smacked John on the arm

" Owww! What was that for" John said rubbing his arm

" For saying that out loud" Ellie said laughing

" Aww well my parent told me I should be honest" John replied

Trish just smiled at the two

_She so likes him and he Soo likes her! Trish thought,_

" Umm john, where randy?" Trish said looking around for him

" Oh Trish, I'm so sorry" John said looking down as he knew she had a crush on him

" What" Trish said worried

" Randy's going out with Stacy, She asked him this morning" John said

" And she calls herself my friend" Trish said sadly

Suddenly Randy and Stacy walked round the corner

" Hey guys" Stacy said

Trish looked Stacy and ran off

" What's her problem" Stacy said

" You! Bitch!" Ellie said getting annoyed as she ran down the hall after Trish

" What did I do" Stacy said innocently

" err Randy can I have a word" John said pulling randy away from Stacy

" Dude! I thought you liked Trish" John said confused

" I said I liked Ellie's friend which was Stacy, and you said Trish and I said it could happen with her, but I didn't say it was" Randy said

" You idiot" John said walking off leaving randy standing there confused

" How could this happen" Trish cried out

" Honey it's okay" Ellie said comforting her friend

" No it's not, She was supposed to be my friend" Trish said wiping her eyes

" Don't worry you still got me" Ellie said

" Thanks" Trish said hugging her

After a while Trish and Ellie came out the girl bathroom and saw randy standing there by his locker where he noticed the girls

" Oh my god Trish what happened" Randy said looking at Trish's read eyes

Trish ran off again

" Why does she keep running away" Randy confused

" Because of Stacy!" Ellie said walking off

**Poor Trish! Please review and I'll update soon**


	4. I can't see you anymore

That week Trish avoided randy as often as she could.

Ellie also had problems when John started dating Maria.

" Yo Ellie" John said walking up to her with his arm around Maria

" Hey" Ellie said walking away

" I don't like her" Maria said with an innocent look on her face

" Why, Ellie is safe" John said

" Hmm" Maria said a bit worried.

" What?" John asked

" Look John if you want this relationship to work, you've got to stop seeing Ellie" Maria said

John was shocked

" Why?" John asked looking confused

" Because I said so" Maria said

" Ok" John said looking down.

" Good then I'll see you tomorrow baby" Maria said kissing john and walking off.

_I've got to talk to randy about this._

" Ite John" Randy said seeing randy come towards him.

" No" John replied

" What's wrong this time dude" Randy said laughing.

" Well Maria don't like Ellie and said if I wanted to stay with her I can't be friends with Ellie" John said

" ohh that's rough, Especially that you fancy her" Randy said

" I know but I've agreed to do it"

" Well you better get it over with" Randy said pointing over to Trish and Ellie.

" Yeah" John said walking away but someone grabbed his arm

" And dude tell me what's going on with Trish" Randy asked

" Dude isn't it obvious" John said walking off.

" Hey ladies"

" Hey John" The two girls said.

" Trish can I talk to Ellie for a minute" John said facing Trish

" Sure" She said walking off.

" So what did you want" Ellie asked

" Umm listen I was talking to Maria and she said" John stopped

" And she said what" Ellie said worried

" Look its hard for me" John said

" John you haven't even said it yet" Ellie said

" Listen Maria said I can't see you anymore" John said looking down.

" Oh" Ellie said looking away from John.

" Yeah"

" Ok well I guess this goodbye" Ellie said trying to fight the tears.

" Bye" John said as he watched Ellie run off.

" Damn" A voice said behind him

" You handle that badly" Randy said

" I know" John said looking down.


	5. Avoiding you

Ellie ran home and sobbed into her pillow when her phone rang.

She looked at it and it was john he wanted to do it properly and invite her for a last outing out together but she didn't answer.

" Shit" John cursed

" Still not answering" Randy asked

" She is never going to want to speak to me again" John said with his head against the wall.

" True that" Randy said taking a sip of his water.

" Well that's helpful" John said looking at randy, then he tried ringing Ellie again.

" El, what's wrong" Her younger sister getting onto the bed.

" It's a teenage thing, you won't understand" Ellie said looking at Emily.

" Ok" Emily said getting off her sisters bed

Suddenly the phone rang again

This time Emily got to the first

" Hello" Emily said

" Umm hi is Ellie there" John asked

" Yeah hang on" Emily said handing the phone to her sister.

Ellie looked at the phone and hanged up.

" Why are you talking to him?" Emily asked

" Don't worry he is just a jerk" Ellie said putting her head back into her pillow.

" Great. I know she there she just doesn't want to talk to me" John said hitting the wall.

" You think" Randy said giving him a look.

" Well don't look at me that way your doing the same thing to Trish" john said

" Look I'm with Stacy" Randy said standing up.

" Stacy, You mean the biggest slut" John said

" I ain't going to have this conversations with you" Randy said walking out the door.

**So Ellie it sobbing over john? Doing you thing john's going to keep to his promise? What would you do if you were him?**

**Please review and I got chapter 3 mixed up before with the one of john being a pervert that was for I like a girl with an altitude so please read chapter 3 again if you got mixed up!**


	6. Passing Notes

The next day at school Ellie wasn't looking forward to seeing John.

She had loads of classes with him and Maria so he won't be able to talk to her.

The bell rang and Ellie took her sit.

She was chatting with Trish until john and Maria walked in, hand in hand.

Ellie sighed

John drew his attention to Ellie as his heart raced

_This is going to be a long day._ John thought.

He took his seat ( Next to Maria )

John looked at Ellie quite abit thinking what to do when he got a note from Maria.

_John x _

_Hey baby, So did you do as I asked? If so then I love you._

_Maria x _

John moaned as he wrote back to her.

_Maria._

_Yes I did it_

_John x _

John then passed this to Maria who was celebrating in her mind.

Maria looked over to Ellie and smirking.

Trish saw this and put her middle finger up at Maria, John saw this.

" Oh my god, John did you see what she just did to me" Maria whispered

" Yeah" John replied

" I want you to stay away from her too" Maria whispered back.

John put his head In his hands.

After class Maria and john was walking down the corridor.

Ellie was looking into her locker.

John drew his attention to her ass and smirked

" John!" Maria said waving her hand in front of his face.

" What" John said moving her hand

" What are you smirking about" Maria asked

" Just how lucky I am to be with you" John said trying to not be caught out.

**Poor Ellie! What do you think john should do! Please review!**


	7. Please just leave me alone

" Of course you are" Maria said kissing John on the lip right in front of Ellie before walking off.

" Ellie.." John said.

" Sorry wouldn't want to get you in trouble with Maria" Ellie said running off.

" Great.. Just great" John said leaning against his locker.

Maria was watching this from around the corner and smirked.

Ellie saw Trish watching randy and Stacy.

" Trish c'mon girl, snap out of it" Ellie said hugging Trish.

" I thought he was the one but now I know he is nothing but a jerk" Trish said giving Stacy and randy evils.

Randy saw this and him and Stacy went up to Trish and Ellie.

" Abit jealous are we" Stacy said laughing.

" No actually I'm just admiring you not caring what anyone thinks about you because everyone knows you're a backstabbing slut" Trish said laughing.

" What the fuck did you just say" Randy said pinning Trish to the wall.

" You heard me now get off of me" Trish said struggling.

Randy held her tighter.

" Please just leave me alone" Trish cried out.

Randy felt really guilty and let go as Trish ran down the corridor in tears.

" Just great" Randy said scarcastly.

" Yep" Ellie said turning away.

" Did you see her face" Stacy said laughing

Randy frowned at Stacy.

Later that day.

" Hey Cena, What's your problem then" Randy seeing john in a mood too.

" Maria, She is just making my friendship with Ellie worst" John said sighing

" What about Stacy" John asked.

" Well She was laughing when I made Trish cry" Randy said feeling ashamed

" You did what" John shot right up.

" Well she called Stacy a slut, so I pinned her against the wall and said what the fuck did you just say, And she just burst out crying and now she's made me feel fucking guilty" Randy said sitting down.

" I think you should go talk to Trish" John said

" Yeah, but she properly hates my guts by now" Randy replied looking at john.

" I don't blame her" John said

Randy took a deep breath thinking what he should do.

**So did you like it? Poor Trish, Do you think randy should dump Stacy and Do you think john should dump Maria? Please review.**


	8. Ideas!

" Why is here doing this to me" Trish cried

" I think we should just ignore them now" Ellie said

" Yea" Trish replied wiping her eyes.

The two girls came out of the girls bathroom and saw randy and john standing there with Maria and Stacy.

Trish ignore the gaze of randy and Ellie did to john too.

" Will see you girls later" Randy and John said before running up to Ellie and Trish.

" Can we talk please" They both said.

" You did enough talking yesterday" Trish said turning away.

" Please Ellie" john begged

" Fine" she replied

" Look it's just if i hang around with you it can ruin my relastionship" John said

" Is that all i am to you John? Another bad relastionship move" Ellie asked

" No yes i dunno, stop confusing me girl" John said

" Then stop letting her control your life and if your not going to fight for me then i don't need you" Ellie said running off

" Johnny! What did I say about talking to her" Maria said with an innocent face.

" Maria she's my friend and you've got to trust me" John said

" Hunni but I don't like her so you can't like her" Maria said

" Fine!" John said storming off

" You happy you just ruined a perfect friendship" Randy snapped at Maria following John

" Randy!" Stacy wined

Randy didn't turn around her just kept walking.

There next class they had with Trish and Ellie.

John wrote something on a piece of paper and chucked it ellie's way.

It landed right in front of her. Ellie looked john's way, he was smiling at her.

She opened it.

_I'm really sorry but please can't we maybe just be friends in secret - John x _

Ellie read the note and sighed

_We shouldn't have to be friends in secret you should do not do everything Maria says - el_

Ellie threw it over to John. John sighed

Randy did the same with Trish and threw one over to her.

_Trish please i'm so sorry what I did yesterday! - _Randy

Trish got the letter but didn't write back she just ripped in up in front of randy.

John was thinking when an idea popped into his head. Randy did the same.

**So what do you think the guys plans are? Please review**


	9. He's Back!

The bell had rang telling all students to go home.

Ellie hurried so she wouldn't bump into John not knowing her heart will be in even more pain when she gets home.

Anyway she rushed home luckily she didn't bump into John. Ellie got in her house and leaned on the door and sighed. Then she started hearing moaning noise from the living room.

" What the hell is this" Ellie screamed as she saw her mum making out with her ex.

Her mums Ex was called Dennis. Dennis hurt Ellie and her mum really badly. He slapped Ellie round the face when she was 13. He two timed and used to beat her mum up. Dennis was the father of Ellie younger sister Lucy who was now 14 and was trying to get them together.

" Hunni, we have good news" Her mums said getting up.

" What! You and him" Ellie screamed ( mums called Janice)

Janice nodded

" Is that supposed to be good"

" honey we can be a family again" Janice said trying to reason with her.

" After all he did to us" Ellie snapped with tears going down her face.

" Honey clam down" Janice yelled

" After all he did to us…" Ellie was cut by her mum slapping her.

" Oh honey I didn't mean to…" This time her mum was interrupted.

" See what he's done to you" Ellie screamed running out her house in tears.

Meanwhile with John.

" Hey baby, what's wrong" Maria asked

" Umm well you see I don't like Candice" John said

" What" Maria said

" I don't want you to see her anymore" John said

" What you can't do that" Maria yelled

" Well why not, you did it to me and Ellie" John screamed at her.

" That's different" She said

" No it's not, I don't know what I saw in you" John said walking away.

" Johnny" Maria yelled

" It's over" John said walking out the door.

" Yesss!" John screamed and ran out to go find Ellie.

He saw her with tears flooding down her face.

" Oh my god! Ellie" John said running to her

" He's Back! He's back" Ellie screamed

" Who?" John asked

" Dennis! He's back" Ellie said hugging John.

John Knew all about Dennis as Ellie and John got closer Ellie told him all stuff about her family.

**So where's Ellie going to stay? Do you think she'll be happy about the news john has for her? Please review**


	10. Telling the story

John brought Ellie back to his house and sat her on the sofa.

" Okay just tell me what happened" he said as she sniffed.

" Well.."

_Flashback_

" _Mum I'm home" she yelled_

" _Mum.." she said walking in the living room to see her mum sitting down._

" _Hunni we need to talk" she said_

" _Sure, what about?" Ellie asked_

" _oh is it about last night" Ellie said smirking_

" _Yeah well.." she started before interrupted,_

" _I knew you and Ben would get well together" she said _

" _It wasn't Ben" she said_

" _What? Then who.." then she thought._

" _No! Not him! Mum you can't!" she screamed_

" _Hunni claim down" her mum said_

" _Claim down! After all he did to you!" _

" _That was the drink doing it to him" _

" _No! No! No!" Ellie screamed_

" _Hunni.." _

" _Don't hunni me" Ellie screamed sitting standing up._

" _Your just throwing yourself at him like some sort of cheap slut" she started but her mum slapped her._

" _oh my god, I'm so sorry" her mum said touching her cheap._

" _See even you are turning into him" Ellie cried_

" _Look he left this for you to read" _

_Ellie took the paper from her hand and ripped it up._

" _I can't believe it! I can't believe that your just going to let him walk back into our lives, well your life" Ellie said walking out the door._

" _Ellie please!" _

" _No!" Ellie yelled but she ran into Dennis._

_She looked at him and ran out the door before even of them can stop her._

_Ellie burst into tears until she heard someone shout her name _

End flashback.

"Ellie I'm sorry" john said hugging her

" Why are you doing this?" Ellie asked him

" What?"

" Talking to me, What about Maria"

" I dumped her, if she wouldn't let me see my friend then who needs her" john smiled

Ellie returned the smile

**So where will Ellie live? Will she live with john? Please review! **


End file.
